dimension- heart skip
by sundownfields
Summary: Aubrey D'airelle is the son of two elves. His parents and him reside in a peaceful world called 'earth'. Most worlds are called earth by some coincidence, the exception to this one is, no elves should be able to reach them in this world. When a crisis occurs, he is welcomed to the world of nanatsu no taizai. Please don't hesitate to leave a review, any and all feedback is helpful!
1. Prologue

Aubrey sat reading through a book on elven magic techniques, he had about ten minutes to read through the last couple of pages before his tutor came. Elven magic requires no incantations nor anything of the kind, you only need to have a strong connection with the earth and immense concentration. Aubrey's parents made him meditate twice a day. Meditation helps elves concentrate on their magic.

The book read "Elven magic is less of 'spells' and 'potions' and other stereotypical things. Elven magic is like an art, you must manipulate the elements and make them do what you want. Your magic reserves decide how much magic you can cast before it runs out. If you run completely out of magic, there is a possibility of getting sent into a coma. Not one elf has died from such a coma though. Plant elf magic is too advanced in healing to allow the death through magic depletion."

Aubrey heard the door open and quickly slammed the door shut. He ran and hid the book and made sure his make-up correctly covered the markings on his face. His marking must be hidden in this world and any other because he is a 'half-breed' elf. Which is apparently not allowed according to his parents.

His tutor is taking an awful long time compared to usual though. Aubrey could almost hear some hushed talking. His mother is called Ashton and his father is called Benedict.

Ashton's pov

I am talking to my husband about the tutor we have for Aubrey, lately he seems suspicious of us. But that shouldn't make sense seeing as there are no other elves. And if Elizabeth told nobody but her husband, nobody should be in this dimension other than them and the species born here.

The doorbell rings so Benedict and the tutor opens the door. I then realised that I don't have my disguise on. Nor does Benedict, I glance at him in a panic. Benedict closes the door that leads to the room Aubrey is in. The tutor walks into the room and freezes. He gasps in surprise and composes himself.

"So, the traitors really did travel to this world." The tutor says, but that's impossible. How would they know how to get here, how did they find out where we are?

My thoughts are cut of as I find him in front to me with a knife poised in front of me.

"I suppose that son of yours is a filthy half-breed, however rather than killing him," he begins quietly and dangerously as I stare at the knife in fear. "I'll simply banish him to a world that contains powerful demons and creatures that lust for the taste of a soul."

I look at Benedict with tears in my eyes as this man who I now recognise as Elizabeth's husband, Aiken. As part of the star elf clan, he is perfectly capable of sending my only son Aubrey to a place. I see Benedict run toward me panic written on his features, however it is too late now. The knife has been plunged writhing my heart.

I drop to the floor writing in pain and in my last seconds, I stare as Aiken kills my husband as well. He looks me in the eyes as the finally drain of colour.

Aubrey's pov

I watch the door carefully. It was closed just a few minutes ago, I heard some loud thumps and then the door opened. I closed my eyes and sat down, curling up and looking away from whatever had entered my room.

"Aubrey." Said the voice of my tutor, however in this moment it seemed chilling and velvety smooth at the same time. This was not the voice of my friendly tutor anymore, this was the voice of someone dangerous. "Aubrey, I'm going to send you to a place where we plan you will have a gruesome death. This is merciful compared to what we would do to you in your home land."

I open my eyes as I begin falling into darkness, the last thing I see is my tutor smirking at me. The air is sucked from my lungs and I black out.

"Aubrey, wake up." A kind voice called out to me. I sat up and looked around me, we sat on a small island in the sky with the stars surrounding it. The island was beautiful, albeit it unnerved me. I peered over the edge and suddenly felt nauseous. I shuffled back into the middle after freaking out over the island baking surrounded by nothingness.

I bumped into something and my head snapped in the direction of the object. I had bumped into a pretty lady with black hair and dark blue eyes. She looked at me and smiled gently. "It's been a long time Aubrey, hasn't it?"

I stared at her in confusion, how does she know my name. Who is she, why does she know me?

"I suppose your parents haven't told you about me, I'm Elizabeth." She started gently, this woman almost feels familiar to me. At the very least I think I can relax around her. "I'm your godmother, the person who sent you the harsh world you will have to learn to survive in, is my ex-husband."

"What happened to me, and my parents. Why are people tearing my family apart?" I spoke after I mustered the courage to speak. Hot tears slipped down my cheeks. I've always been told I acted young for my age, even though I'm sixteen. According to elf rules I'm still a young child.

The kind looking lady explained to me what my parents had done, they had broken the most sacred rule in the elven law. No elf can have a child with an elf of another clan. Children born like this tend to be incredibly powerful. Many civil wars are fought over half-breed elves. My parents broke that rule, so when my mother revealed she had a child with an elf from the earth clan. People came for them, people came for me too.

In desperation they went to their godmother and one of my mother closest friends Elizabeth to have them sent to a quiet world where they could live safely and raise me. When Aiken, Elizabeth's ex-husband, found out he flew into a rage and headed into the same world. He lay low trying to find them, he got a job and ended up tutoring Aubrey because he was suspicious about them.

It was only a matter of time before he found out. When he was talking to Elizabeth he found hope in the fact his parents may have lived through it.

"Aubrey, have this pendant." She spoke with her soft, silky voice. "If you send your magic into it I will visit you and help you in your time of need. You will be waking up soon Aubrey. Be careful in this new cruel world Aiken has exposed you to, do not be intimidated by him."

Halfway through the sentence she had to shout because my ears started ringing and I could see nothing but a bright blinding light.


	2. Chapter 1

Aubrey's pov

I woke up on the hard ground. I have a slowly fading headache and it seemed my makeup was gone. My bones hurt, and my body felt stiff, but I managed to prop myself up with my hands. I look around at my surroundings. The vibrant colour stung my eyes as I blinked in quick succession. My head felt a bit hazy from the mild headache I had but I can still remember what happened, I guess I have no choice but to be on my guard like Elizabeth suggested.

That's right, that familiar lady. She claimed to be my godmother. I feel inclined to believe her, she was the one to explain various things to me. Although it was her husband who attacked my parents. My parents, I held in the tears that threatened to spill again.

I heard a slight rustle from behind me and looked back in shock. A large Knight covered in armour stepped out from the trees and brushing and into the clearing I was sat in. As I had turned to face him, I shuffled back until I was up against a tree. It turned its body to face me, it cast a large shadow and I prepared to fight it.

"Seven... Deadly... Sins..." It said with a deep sounding voice. My mind raced, what were these seven deadly sins it spoke of? What creature could possibly be inside of the armour? As I concentrated, two lush green vines burst from the ground and shot toward the Knight. It fell backward in surprise, ignoring the feeling of being mocked I had the vines remove the helmet of the creature.

What I saw was not a creature but a human, one with great power locked inside of them no less. The girl looked shocked and then suddenly tried to hide her face. I looked at her confused, why is she covering her face? "Why would you cover your face if I've already seen it?" I asked her.

"What, don't you recognise me?" She said back in a quizzical tone of voice. I asked her why I would recognise her, and she just said, 'never mind'. Why would this lady be travelling around in that clunky armour anyway, also who are these seven deadly sins?

"What are the seven deadly sins?"

She stared at me with raised eyebrows in shock once again as though I had not asked a perfectly normal question. Could they really be so well known in this world as it would make it weird not to know who they are. I looked back at her dead in the eyes, I let my serious expression do the talking.

She sighed. "The seven deadly sins are ex holy nights for betraying my home the kingdom of Liones, although now they are the only hope of restoring order to my- the kingdom."

"So, you're trying to find them to save the kingdom, aren't you a bit... Weak to be finding people revered as strong. You also seem a bit trusting, also you haven't even introduced yourself yet." I looked her in the eyes as I said all this, I didn't really want to be mean, but I wouldn't want someone like her getting hurt.

"I'm the only one who is willing to sacrifice myself for the cause!" She paused. "What is the point of waiting for someone, when I can just do it myself."

I felt like she was the kind of person that needs protecting, I feel like her presence has been on this version of earth for a lot longer than I've been around. "Then um, perhaps would you mind if I joined you? Not to be rude but I think you could do with the help, not that I'm very good in battle."

She looked at me and teared up a little, "really?" she asked as though I would turn around and laugh at her. I nodded. By now, I just managed to notice, she was out of the armour and was hugging me. I hugged back and felt her tears soaking my jumper. I hope it doesn't get cold, I always wear shorts when I don't plan on leaving the house. Come to think of it I'm not wearing any shoes or socks. I feel really underdressed now.

I hugged the girl, who identified herself as Elizabeth while she was crying in my arms. I kind of want her to stop, I know I'm being nice and all, but I don't think I deserve this. I guess I've got to live here now, so I might as well find someone to hang around with. I don't know anything about this world, just about anyone could take advantage of me. What a scary thought.

Elizabeth stood and wiped her tears on her, revealing to say the least clothes. I forced the blush crawling up my face down and just smiled at her. She looked at me. "I was thinking of heading toward a pub around here called the boar's hat."

"Sounds good." I stated.

Elizabeth and I walked in the direction that this boar's hat place was supposed to be, I have my doubts about this, but Elizabeth seems to think she will find out everything she needs. Elizabeth is such a hopeful soul, I could never raise my attacks against her or intentionally harm her anymore because she just gives off such a nice air of innocence. I hope she is doing okay in her clunky armour, I don't think I could manage in there. Her will is incredible, she is completely committed to helping her kingdom.

We walk oblong the grass, this world has a lot more nature and so much more magic than my earth. My powers have been amplified and honestly, I'm scared of what might happen, I've heard of people's powers acting out on their own when there is an unexpected increase in magic. I shall just have to hope I get used to it as soon as possible. The earth does occasionally shake a little bit below my feet but it's nothing harmful now. My plant magic is not acting up because its primary function is to heal other and my reserves for plant is a lot smaller than that for my earth magic.

I see a building up in the distance and confirm with Elizabeth that it is indeed the boar's hat. I'm worried about Elizabeth, unlike elves humans must eat more than once a day, I only met her on the last days of travel. She hasn't eaten in a while, we managed to stop for a drink, but she is growing weak.

We approach closer to the building and Elizabeth looked quite ill. No matter how many times I asked she refused to take the suit off, there isn't very much I can do for her in there, so I just hope she turns out okay. I walk behind Elizabeth and she enters the door and topples over.

"Elizabeth!" I run in the room and call her name, as I kneel to inspect what happened to her people run out of the boar's hat in fear. It looks like she just needs some rest and something to eat, other than that she should be fine, I breathe a sigh of relief and drag her out of the armour.

I look up to see a blonde boy and a... pig? The blonde boy is as old as the girl and I'm starting to get suspicious about the people here. The blonde boy looks at me curiously as though I look weird to him. However, there's no point hiding my elf roots from a demon. I don't think elves exist in any world other than my own. "Who are you two?" The blonde boy asks.

"I'm Aubrey and this is Elizabeth." I haven't really slept much in this past few days nor have I eaten much either, so I hope I get to sleep soon. I'm prone to sleeping long periods of time so I might as well wait for Elizabeth to be safe first.

"Ah, I'm Meliodas and this pig is Hawk." Meliodas helps me carry Elizabeth to a room with a bed and I let her rest while Meliodas turns toward me. "You're a lot more powerful than you seem, who are you- what are you?"

"I'm and elf, a hybrid between the earth tribe and the plant tribe. Where I was born, I would have been killed as well as my parents to set an example for others. Except my parents implored the help of my godmother to escape to another world." I realise I am rambling, I blush a little bit from embarrassment.

Meliodas looks confused, then I realise. They probably don't have any idea what any of the stuff I mentioned is. I just sit on the floor and stare up at Meliodas. This probably looks weird, but I don't care, I am going to sleep now, on the floor.

I pass out.


	3. Chapter 2

Excuse my failing knowledge of the series

Aubrey's pov

With a strange sense of urgency, I am shaken by warm hands and I blink twice before waking up. Did Meliodas not want me asleep on his floor or something, strange. Note the sarcasm. Although, the closer I look toward this place. I am not in the same place at all and in fact the hands shaking me do not belong to Meliodas or Elizabeth. They belong to my godmother who is also called Elizabeth.

What a strange coincidence, those two have the same name.

I appear to be in the same place as last time I woke up, Elizabeth is really nice to me, so I don't mind talking to her. She's something familiar when this place is full of disaster and lots of new creatures. Also, I really hope I don't kill anyone with my magic powers being a lot more powerful in a magic supporting earth. "Aubrey, I was thinking, and my firstborn child would like to join you. Her name is Ebony, and she's been practically itching for adventure. Quite frankly you look like you need a little bit of help."

"H- help! But I don't want to burden you more than I already have. Plus, why would I want to get in the way of your family!" I said in a slightly raised voice. I don't really know who Elizabeth is, although she seems quite nice and I wouldn't mind getting along with her." Aubrey, Ebony is feeling cramped up in our home and I only want the best. My youngest child tends to get on her nerves and I want her to take a break."

I nod and finally give in, I doubt I would have much choice anyway. Seeing as she could just 'teleport' this Ebony person right to me. Star elves are difficult this way. They just do what they want, my mum always tells me that life isn't always fair and that you gotta do what is best.

I closed my eyes and relished in the plane of this dream connection we had, the scene today was different. We were in a garden, sat on a table. A house lay up a stone path and there were flower beds neatly arranged around the place. I felt relaxed and content. Being here made it easier to forget the worry about what happened to my parents, I refuse to believe that my parents are dead. I remember all the times mum would promise to me that she would never leave after I had a nightmare. If they left me alone I don't know what I would do, this world I'm in seems so scary and I can only hope things return to normal.

I looked down, I hope I don't annoy whoever Ebony is.

When I awake from my casual floor nap Meliodas is-is...? G-Groping? Elizabeth, my face erupts in a red flush and my eyes flutter closed to see if I am hallucinating. I open my mouth to speak, when I am promptly interrupted by sharp knocks on the door. A cruel and demanding voice demands to see someone, a 'member of the seven deadly sins'. The person demands it with such gusto and authority, stating that they are in training to be a holy night, I briefly wonder what it is to be a holy knight. Yet again Meliodas tells us to leave from the back and run, I nod and grab the hand of Elizabeth before running to the back.

"Elizabeth, what did I miss whilst I was sleeping also who were those people at the door?" Elizabeth looks at me suspiciously, asking in an incredulous tone how I know so little. I pout and turn away in embarrassment, until I realise that I hadn't actually told her about how I came from a different world and that I just happened to end up being sent here by my godmother. I suppose I should make a mental note to tell her later, things like that should not be so easily forgotten after all. For now, I looked at her and apologised in a shy tone, she resigned with a sigh and spilled about her home and how the military system there worked.

I blinked to myself, things were beginning to make sense now. This holy night business was similar to what was had in my magicless world, yet with what seemed to be more corruption. Humans truly are similar to Elves in the way that we seem unable to get over our internal conflict. I stopped, then realised I had no idea where we were going. The pig, Hawk who I only now noticed was following us, screeched at us to continue running. In its wake was a pile of unconscious guards, I was beginning to doubt Elizabeth's claims that the holy knights were so amazing. It made me curious, she acted like the seven deadly sins were her only hope. How could I trust that though, if what I've seen so far was so disappointing?

We were pulled to a halt in a clearing as Meliodas chattered with who I came to understand as Twigo. 'Ha, what a silly' name I thought to myself, 'who would call their child Twigo'. Surprisingly Meliodas was revealed as one of the seven deadly sins, I became aware that he was more than likely far more powerful than I could ever hope to be. Elizabeth seemed shocked but was overcome with happiness when he promised to help her.

A vein popped on his head and I now became startlingly aware that all eyes were on me. My eyes automatically found their way to the floor, I think I may have said that out loud. I got the sudden urge to throw myself over the ledge of the cliff and shuffled closer in an attempt to get away from the sudden attention.

"Conclusion, a civilian boy was caught up in the battle and ultimately killed!" His booming voice only made me pale more as one of his previously hurt lackeys marched swiftly toward me. An ugly feeling of fear came across me as I realised that he was coming toward me with the intent to kill me. I looked around to see if anyone was going to help me but realised that Twigo was showing off his skills. I shook in fear when the forest was destroyed in one fell swoop, I was sure that I could defeat this knight in training, but I wasn't sure about how much damage my powers would cause. So, I stood as he approached me. My eyes watered as he grabbed me roughly expecting him to hit me or worse yet neither happened, he took me y the arm in a vice like grip and pushed me over the cliff.


End file.
